


Like the Heart Goes

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Soldier Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: Jensen doesn't know exactly what he's expecting when Jared asks for a special Skype call, but he's pleasantly surprised when it means he gets to spend a little extra time with his whole family.





	Like the Heart Goes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all- there are NOT enough stories with either of the boys being soldiers. 
> 
> Second, this is short and schmoopy, but it was inspired by one of my good friends, who got a special Skype call on Veteran's Day this last year as he was serving overseas. All of my love and thanks to those that do serve. 
> 
> Thirdly- I don't own Jared or Jensen. I just "really" love to play with them sometimes and return them mostly unharmed. 
> 
> And special thanks to Louden Swain- the title of this story was shamelessly stolen from the song "Like the Heart Goes." It's an amazing tune. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Supernaturally_bonafide15. Thanks for being my rock, listening to all of my story ideas that take hours to explain, and for always telling me that I'm not "acutally" crazy. 
> 
> Finally- this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Leaning back in the rickety chair, Sergeant Ackles waited while his laptop powered up. With the eight-hour time difference, he knew his little family would just be waking up and starting their morning routine. But when he had last spoken to his husband, Jared had told Jensen that no matter what time it was for them, he needed to set aside a few minutes for a special call.

Hearing the notification from his Skype ring through Jensen hit the button that would connect the call; smile only growing as he was met with the grainy vision of his and Jared’s three-year old son.

“Happy Vetwan’s Day, Papa!” Micah eagerly shouted, his too-close-to the speaker voice blaring out of Jensen’s computer as he vigorously waved a toddler-sized American flag. Jensen could see a nibbled on piece of toast clenched tightly in his son’s fist, and he inwardly groaned. Hopefully his husband knew the circumstances he had left his own computer to when he had entrusted it into the charge of their toddler.  

“Thanks, Buddy! How’s my little soldier doing today?”

As Jensen listened to Micah recount the adventure that he and Daddy had gone on to the museum the day before, his heart ached as he yearned to be with his family.

“And guess what Papa? I picked my pjs out just so that you and I would match!” Jensen grimaced as he watched bread crumbed-sticky fingers grip at the miniature Army shirt that the little boy wore. “Daddy said I was your little soldier today, since it’s your special day.”

“And just where is your Daddy today, Squirt?”

“Right here, Babe.”

When Jensen had first met the widely-dimpled, tall Texan back in Freshman English 101 he had been immediately smitten, but too nervous to make the first move. Luckily for him, Jared had been more than willing to make the first move; and many more moves after that, into Jensen’s life, his home, and his heart.

Now even thousands of miles across oceans, the deep baritone of Jared’s sleep-addled voice still caused shivers and butterflies in Jensen’s stomach.

“Hey Jay.”

Micah squealed as Jared’s large hands swooped in to grab his little body. He gigged as his Daddy held him in the air while he settled into the couch. Jensen watched in awe as his husband maneuvered his large mug of tea while man-handling their wiggling toddler into the crook of his elbow. Pressing a kiss to Micah’s temple, Jared breathed in the scent of his ‘mini-Jensen’ before looking up.

“Good morning, Beautiful.” Though it had only been a few days since he had seen Jared, Jensen hungrily took in the sight of his husband; from the large hazel eyes to the slight stubble that covered his dimpled cheeks. “Happy Veteran’s Day, my handsome soldier.”

Jensen fought back tears as he watched his family, so close in front of him and yet so far away. He thought his first deployment had been tough, having to leave his soulmate so soon after he and Jared had been married. But this second unexpected tour had been even harder, having to watch as Jared raised their child through phone calls and pictures. Now Jensen counted the days until he would be able to be back home with his family.

Micah grew bored as his Daddy and Papa talked above him and he began to run his small tow-truck over the swell of Jared’s belly, making beeping and grinding noises.

“And how’s our little Bump?”

“Apparently I’m a playground for little toy trucks.” Jared sighed, one hand coming down to stroke his cloth-covered stomach. “I think she’s gonna be a soccer player. _Your_ daughter hasn’t stopped moving since last night.”

“Oh, so now she’s _my_ daughter, huh?”

Jared glared mockingly at the screen in front of him. “I seem to remember you making this baby.”

Jensen winked. “It takes two to tango, Sweetheart.” He leaned back, pushing his calloused fingers through his short hair; eyes searching over Jared, full of concern for his pregnant husband. “But the morning sickness? And nausea? I know you said the other day that it was really bothering you.”

Grabbing Micah from where he was currently trying to climb along the back of the couch, Jared swung him over his head and onto the cushion beside him. “I’m okay, Jense. Feeling better.” He pushed his own hair behind his ears, long fingers resting on the nape of his neck. “Just wish you were here.”

Jensen’s sigh and forlorn expression mirrored that of his husband. “I know, Jay. Just fifty-“

“Eight. I know. Just fifty-eight more days til I’ve got you back Soldier. And I’m not letting you go ever again. You realize that, right?”

He chuckled as he took in Jarod’s serious appearance. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” A shout echoed behind Jensen and he sighed. “That’s my cue. I’ve gotta go Baby.”

Micah popped up, his head pressed against Jared’s thigh. He waved at the screen. “Bye Papa! Wuv you!”

Jensen moved closer to the screen. “I love you baby boy. You take good care of your Daddy and your baby sister for me, okay?”

A chubby hand saluted as best as it was able. “Yes Sir!”

Jared laughed as he helped Micah off of the couch, giving him a gentle pat on his backside. “Go and get some wipes so we can clean you up, Toast Monster.” As their child scampered off to the kitchen, Jared turned back to the computer. “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“So don’t. Tell me that you love me and that you’ll be picking me up at the airport in fifty-eight days.”

“I do love you. So much.” Jared’s fingers reached out, mirroring Jensen’s grasp. “Stay safe for me. For all of us.”

“I’ll try, Jay.” Jensen kissed two of his fingers before pressing them to the screen, waiting for Jared to do the same on his side. “I love you.”

As their connection was broken up and lost, Jensen looked to the calendar above his bunk. Ripping off the cap on the marker, he marked off another day. “Almost there, Jay. We’re almost there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little drabble. Kudos are loved. Hugs to you all!


End file.
